Pan is Born! And Goku Goes on a Training Journey?!
is the seventeenth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is November 1, 2015. Its American air date is May 6, 2017. Summary It has been more than half a year since Vegeta left to train with Whis. Gohan and Videl’s daughter Pan has been born, and Mr. Satan comes over to play with her, making plenty of silly faces to keep her entertained. Gohan returns home from work and transforms into his “Great Saiyaman” costume, likewise putting on a show to entertain Pan. He promises to defeat the evil Satan who is trying to “steal her heart”, and he and Mister Satan playfully spar, tossing Pan around as they do. Just then Chi-Chi comes over, and is horrified to see the rough and tumble way they handle Pan. Though Gohan assures his mother that Pan, being part Saiyan, should be more than fine with a little roughhousing, Chi-Chi is adamant that they raise her as a gentle girly-girl, so that she will not end up as another “battle-loving idiot”. Mr. Satan protests that he dreams of raising Pan to be a great martial artist who can serve as his successor and have over a hundred disciples, Chi-Chi still does not budge on the subject. Driving in the city, Bulma is stopped at a light when a pair of robbers zip by, pursued by a police officer. The robbers scratch Bulma’s car as they pass, out of anger, she chases them, after taking them down successfully with a police officer, this officer is none other than Krillin, although thanking, he still gives her a ticket for speeding. Just then his phone rings. He and Bulma are summoned over to Gohan’s house to try and help deal with the situation, with Goku and Goten showing up at the same time too. Bulma promises to help calm Chi-Chi down if Krillin gets rid of her ticket. She assures Chi-Chi that she should look on the bright side: Gohan has successfully become a scholar, and even Goku is working now, as opposed to Vegeta, who has been off training with Whis for half a year without coming back home. When Goku overhears this, he freaks out and come crashing through the wall. Wanting to train with Whis too, he asks Bulma to tell him when he will stop by next. However, Chi-Chi is opposed to Goku going off to train. Kuririn whispers to Goku that he should just search for Vegeta’s ki and teleport after him. Sadly, Goku cannot sense Vegeta's ki at all… he must be too far away. Desperate, Goku starts following Bulma around badgering her about Whis: at home, at work, and even when coming out of the shower, Finally, Bulma gives Goku a cellphone and promises to call him the next time Whis turns up. Chi-Chi oversees this, Goku covers by claiming that he and Bulma are planning a surprise party for Pan and need to keep in touch. Much to her thrill. Goku now spends his time sitting around waiting for his phone to ring, Gohan suspiciously watching. When Chi-Chi happily assures him that he will “find out soon enough”, Gohan just becomes even more suspicious. Following his father around, he hides nearby when Goku finally gets the call that Whis has arrived on Earth. Goku changes into his gi and blasts off, arriving in front of Bulma and Whis as they are heading off to eat. Seeing this, Gohan’s suspicions are confirmed. Goku begs Whis to train him, but tells Goku that he must wait until he has finished eating with Bulma. Whis and Bulma sit down to eat, Goku constantly interrupts, asking if they are done yet, making Whis increasingly annoyed. After the meal, he sternly tells Goku that such impatience might be a problem when it comes to his training. Before Goku can leave with Whis though, Chi-Chi arrives, having been tipped off by Gohan (who meekly apologizes to his father). Goku claims he will just be gone for a little bit, Chi-Chi still forbids it, having heard the line dozens of times. Later, Gohan and Chi-Chi argue about Goku's upcoming. Bored with all this, Whis starts to leave, and Goku runs after him, grabbing onto him just before he rockets off into space. Surprisingly, with Goku gone, Chi-Chi calms down, finally seeming to accept the situation. While she and Bulma are wondering what party they will throw for Pan, Looking up into the sky, Gohan wishes his father good luck with his training. Major Events *Pan is born. *Goku leaves with Whis to go train with him and Vegeta. Appearances Locations *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation **Satan City ***Gohan's house **Mount Paozu ***Goku's house Site Navigation ca:Episodi 17 (BDS) pt-br:Pan nasce! E Goku sai numa jornada para treinar!? Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Golden Frieza Saga